Good Morning
by Kiera Embers
Summary: A story about Lady Cousland's last morning at the castle with her knight.


Originally this was supposed to be the beginning of a long fic involving several chapters but I'm tempted to leave it as a one shot. If I continue it will follow the Celeste Cousland's path from Castle Cousland to Ostagar and beyond. Some details may stray from the game but not much. I play my game with a lot of mods. 5th dog slot is my favorite so party size will vary in the story line. I'll continue this fic if I'm bored enough by class. On another note I do not own Dragon Age but I soo wish I did so I could command the creators to make more companions!

Ps: I never intended for the fic to become a smut piece but it sort of evolved into that for the first chapter. Honestly don't expect a lot more scenes like this until much later on in the story line.

Celeste Cousland's eyes fluttered open, the sound of her Mabari scratching at the door kept her from slipping back into the fade. She groaned and rolled over in bed.

"Can't you hold it?"

Cabal merely whined in response.

She kicked her sheets off and slipped out of bed.

"Honestly did you eat all the treats again?"

He looked guiltily up at her and she glanced at her knocked over nightstand.

"Ok but you have to run out quickly, I can't let anyone see me like this"

Cabal raised a questioning ear.

"You may be able to run around naked but I can't"

He barked in response

"I know it's more comfortable, that's why I sleep like this. But I'm human, not Mabari, besides Fereldan is a cold place and I don't have the benefit of fur."

Cabal barked once again.

"Oh well how about I walk around naked and you wear that sweater Orianna made for you, hmmm?"

Cabal started to fake gagging sounds, then began pawing at the door again.

"Right, right, don't want you exploding now do we?'

Celeste wrapped a thin bed sheet around her then opened the door. Cabal bolted out the door nearly knocking over Ser Gilmore on the way.

"Makers breath, what got into that hound?"

"About two pounds of double baked Mabari Crunch"

Roland Gilmore turned to respond when he suddenly noticed her lack of attire. He blushed and turned around.

"I'm sorry my lady I wasn't aware"

"Oh please Rory, It's not like you saw me in my small clothes."

"Yes my lady, but it is a very thin bed sheet"

There was a long silence that made Roland nervous, he risked a glance but she was no longer in the door way. She had managed to sneak up behind him her light delicate fingers played with his red hair.

"Rory" she whispered in her sultry voice as she looked up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Would you rather I do away with the sheet all together?"

"My lady I…" he was promptly cut off by her lips on his. He tried to regain a semblance of self control while she planted small kisses along his neck and jaw line.

"Rory" she half moaned.

"My lady Please"

He held her should in his hands and put her at arm's length. He was always fascinated by how small she was. It was not a good physical trait on a battle field but she knew how to use her size to her advantage on and off the field. She looked up at him through her heavy black lashes, her blue green eyes were clouded with desire and her full red lips were parted while she caught her breath,

"Please Rory, I've missed you"

"Your Father sent for you, Arl Howe has arrived"  
"they'll be talking politics and reminiscing"

"Your mother..."

"Is entertaining guests. Rory I haven't even held your had in a week. Please."

He groaned and carried her into her bedroom. By the time they reached the bed Celeste had managed to slip his armored gloves off. He kissed her hungrily their tongues flicked in and out. Celeste had managed to wrap her arms around his waist and ground up against his tightening mail. Roland let out a growl biting the nape of her neck in response. She let out a whimper while he unwrapped her legs.

"Patience my Lady"

Celeste merely pouted and bucked her hips against his. He grabbed her roughly by her disobedient hips and smacked her bottom for good measure.

"Rory! How dare…?"

He flipped her again a playful grin spread across his face. He showered her body with kisses while she began to unstrap him from his armor with her dexterous fingers. He began to suck and nibble at one of her nipples while she mewled in delight. His hand traveled downward toward that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Rory" she gasped while he chuckled and blew air on her moistened nipples. She writhed and bucked up against his hand but he held her hip down while his lips traveled down her toned stomache.

"Exscuse my lady" he murmured as he kissed her knees and spread them. His head ducked down as he brought his tongue against the most sensitive parts of her womanhood. Celeste had one hand tangled in his red locks and another over her mouth while he proceeded to lick, bite, suck and kiss her most intimate parts. He slipped in two fingers and began to pump just short of her maidenhood. He held her down with the other hand but she still writhed under his touch.

"Rory, Oh maker, Please Rory"

He sped up the pace until her whole body tensed, toes curled into the sheet, legs flailed, her fingers clutched at his hair and her nether regions gushed into the palm of his hands. He kissed his way back up her body.

"You did well my Lady" he murmured.

She felt like she could melt into a puddle, or like she had just slipped into the Fade. Roland watched her bask in her contentment and reveled in his accomplishment. That he could be this intimate with such a beautiful woman and bring her to such rapture was almost unthinkable. Her fingers reached for his throbbing manhood.

"Do we have time?"

"your close enough" she murmured as she brought her lips to his tip.

"I hope you bathed"

"Every morning and night my lady"

"Good man"

Her tongue traveled along his length and swirled at the tip tasting his early excitement. His hands clutched at her dark locks while he let out a long groan. Her soft hands worked his base while she sucked the tip. Her back arched and he took an opportunity to grab her bottom. She bucked once, a warning to let her do her work and he chuckled. She quickened her pace and he tilted his head back closing his eyes and trying to delay the inevitable. Why oh why did he show her exactly what to do? Now she knew too well what to do. When he was about to burst she brought him completely in her mouth and increased the pressure by sucking her cheeks in all the way. He clutched her head and arched his hips as he emptied his seed down her throat. Once he had relaxed she cleaned him off and swallowed.

She looked up at him and pouted

"What is it my love?"

"I'm wet again"

He laughed and she shoved his shoulder.

"It's not funny, that's why I hate going fist"

"Likewise my lady"

"This wouldn't be a problem if you would just take me"

Roland suddenly became serious.

"My Lady I can not, my father is just a minor lord in the Bannorn."

"But, he is still a lord"

"I am not wealthy or influential enough to ask for your hand. When I become a general then maybe I can."

"My mother is pushing more men on me than a brothel owner and even my father has asked me to start looking. They just sent my portrait to Bann Teagan for consideration.

"Teagan is a good man"

"I don't want just any good man I want you!"

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her nose.

"You may just have to marry a man other than me. You have a responsibility and a duty to your family, your people, your title and your land. If the day comes when I am finally worthy of you I will seek you out, married or not. Until then you must complete your duty. You are a Cousland."

She pouted and buried herself under the covers

"Celeste?"

"You just want me to marry the first stupid noble man that comes around like my mother."

Roland sighed

"That is not true"

"I'm not a child anymore"

"That much is apparent" he said as he pinched her bottom. She smacked his hand away and peeked through the sheets. He was fumbling with the straps on his armor and she rose to help him.

"You know I can kick your bum"

Roland laughed "No what you do is tire me and every other knight out by running around dodging and doing back flips over our heads, then you sweep our feet out from under us when we are too exhausted to move. Not to mention everyone knows that you poison your daggers and use your breasts to distract us."

"But I still kick your butts, besides I don't use that much poison"

"Is that why Ser Arlen lost control of her bowels for an entire week"

"No, it's because she is a snide bitch.

Roland laughed held her close and kissed her despite the giggles spilling from her lips.

"So how do I look?"

"Like you just shagged the Tyrn's daughter"

He tossed a pillow at her while she laughed. When he opened the door Cabal trotted in. Roland scratched his ears and checked the hallway.

"By the way my lady your father asked to see you."

"Ugh, tell him that I decided to bathe after Cabal knocked me in the mud."

"I'll tell him you will be down momentarily"

She flipped back onto the bed with a sigh and her long black tresses spread around her face like a dark halo.

"I love you my Lady"

"I love you too Rory"

Cabal barked

"But Cabal wins"


End file.
